Help:Closing an account
If you choose to close your account it will be disabled and you won't be able to use it in the future. Because of the way Wikia works, we can't delete or entirely remove accounts. Alternatives to disabling If you feel you need to leave or quit Wikia, you can just stop using your account. You may want to consider leaving a message on your user and user talk pages before doing this to let other community members know you have left. It is also recommended to donate the communities you've founded for someone to become the new bureaucrat for the community before disabling your account. To do so, check the wikis that you are currently a bureaucrat by going to Special:UserActivity and making a list of your created communities you want to donate by creating a blog of it and handing over the rights. To no longer receive e-mails from Wikia, you can set this in your . If you want to be sure your account cannot be used by you again, you can also scramble your password so that you won't know it. Removing your email and scrambling your password can both be done by visiting . Together, they have the same effect as closing your account. Wikia Staff are also able to rename your account. Please see for more details. Disabling an account If you feel the above cannot be an option for you, you can disable your account using . What this does: * Scrambles your password into a randomly generated gibberish. * Changes the "real name" in your account preferences to Account disabled. * Removes your profile picture completely by changing it back to the default profile picture. * Makes your account disabled internally (this shows on Special:Contributions and other places). What this does NOT do: * Remove your username from any edit histories. * Remove your username from any logs (such as moves). * Remove any pages you have created. * Remove any edits you have made to any page. * Release the name for another user to use later. How to close your account .]] * Go to or . * If you are in the contact page, click the Disable my account link under Account changes. * Read the information at the top of the disabling page to ensure you understand what an account disabling does. ** If need be, re-read this help page linked to under the Contact Wikia header. * If you are sure that you want to disable your account, click the option saying you have read this page and the option confirming you want your account disabled. * Click the Close my account button. ** You will be logged out of your account at this time. * You will have 30 days to change your mind and request that your account be reactivated by logging in to the account and following the instructions you will see. After this 30 day period, your account will be permanently closed and you will no longer be able to reactivate it. ** At this point, this change is permanent. No backup of this private information is kept after an account is disabled. How to cancel a request * Simply log in to your username within 30 days with your normal username and password. ** You will be redirected to a Reactivate my account special page. * Click the Reactivate my account button. ** You will receive a confirmation email at the email associated with your account. * Follow the link in the email to successfully reactivate your account. See also * * Choosing Wikia Further Help & Feedback ca:Ajuda:Tancar el meu compte de:Hilfe:Benutzerkonto schließen es:Ayuda:Cerrar mi cuenta fi:Ohje:Tilin sulkeminen fr:Aide:Fermer mon compte it:Aiuto:Chiudere un account ja:ヘルプ:アカウントの利用を停止する nl:Help:Mijn account sluiten pl:Pomoc:Zamykanie konta pt:Ajuda:Fechando uma conta ru:Справка:Отключение учётной записи uk:Довідка:Відключення облікового запису zh:Help:關閉帳號